Turn Off The Dark
by alternatived
Summary: Carl Grimes was abandoned by his father, which caused to him to never speak. 2 years after the incident, Carl, Michonne, and Daryl set out to find Terminus, which seems to be their last resort. But when somebody reveals a gruesome secret about her sanctuary, will they be forced to leave their newfound home? Will Carl recover from his despair?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**1,945 words**_

_**Hey walkers! This is a rather short chapter, compared to what I have planned. **_

_**Next update-April 9, 2014**_

_**Lets try for 5 reviews? Thanks!**_

_**And a shout out to Emma! who reviewed this for me! Thank you for being there for me, even if you are half way across the U.S.!**_

* * *

_**Carl Grimes**_

_ I didn't mind sleeping outside. It was peaceful, seeing the stars peek through the treetops, the cool breeze blowing through the train tracks. It was quiet here, after everything we've been through, the quiet felt nice. The dark sky gleamed despite the cold weather. My relaxation was suddenly interrupted by screaming and gunshots. I shot up, grabbing my gun out of its holster and aiming it in front of me. I ran towards the sound. The camp. We had set up a campsite, temporarily, to settle in until we reached Terminus. When I approached the camp cautiously, I found it empty. But the screaming continued._

_ "Dad?" I called out to the empty campground. The little green tent set up was abandoned, and the fire was smothered out, with nothing but smoke. The dirt ground was covered in footprints, it seemed. The trailed in different directions, probably grabbed things or supplies. Then, they disappeared into the tree line. "Michonne? Daryl?" I called again. _

_Suddenly, two dark figures burst through the trees. "Carl!" One cried, Michonne, and grabbed me. She yanked me away from the forgotten camp. All of our supplies, left behind. "Where's dad..?" I asked, becoming worried. Michonne's eyes shone in the starlight, and she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Carl." _

_No... "What happened?!" I demanded. I pulled away from her grasp and stopped running. I didn't even know why we were running... Daryl grimaced. "We'll tell ya later..."_

_ "No!" I shouted. My sanity slipped away slowly. I wanted to tear my hair out, to scream. I wasn't a little kid anymore, I needed to know what was going on._

_ "Carl!" Michonne cried. "Your father ran away. He left us. We need to leave. Now." I felt light headed. Why was everything blurred? Pieces of my mind slowly shattered. I couldn't move. My feet were frozen to the ground. I was paralyzed on shock. It just didn't sound like my dad, to leave. I had always respected him. He was my father! There he was always trying to protect me, then he left? I was pulled out of my thoughts by another scream._

_ "CARL!" Someone screamed. I couldn't see who, though. Some grabbed my hand and pulled me through the woods. I stumbled over every tree trunk or rock possible, unable to breath._

_ He was gone... _

I woke up in cold sweat. I was lying in a cot, tangled in dirty white sheets. I ran my hand through my long hair. I needed a haircut. I sat up groggily. That happened 2 years ago. My sorrow had long since been replaced with anger. I couldn't even remember what my father looked like. My heart swelled up at the thought of it. I couldn't even remember my own father...

I shook my head and stood up, creeping across the small room, past Daryl and Michonne, to my bag. The other two were sleeping soundly. Well, sorta. Both snored loudly and Michonne was drooling a little bit. I snatched my water bottle off the little folding table and opened it. I pressed the cool water against my lips, and used a little to wash the sweat off my face. I felt the refreshing liquid cool my throat, which felt rough and scratchy. I was 16 now. I should be over it. But according to Michonne, I had changed. One way, was probably the fact that I haven't spoken since the incident.

_We reached an abandoned cabin after what felt like hours of running. Daryl locked the door after all of us had rushed in. It was a tiny room, consisting of a bed, kitchen, and desk. The walls were painted deep red and some parts were chipping. The hardwood floor was scraped up, and a closet door was placed in one corner. I still didn't know what was going on, or why we ran here, or why my dad left. I immediately turned to Michonne, eyes filled with tears. _

_"Please..." I whispered. She glanced at Daryl mournfully. He crossed the room slowly. He put one hand on my shoulder as she explained. "While you were out taking a walk, we saw a group. They were much bigger and stronger than us, big guns and burly men. Your father- he just- went up to them and dropped his gun. We didn't know what he was doing. He had lost his mind. They accepted instantly after figuring out he had supplies. When he went to go get the supplies, I stopped him. The supplies wasn't his to take. He just pushed me away and...stole from us. He said he was doing the best for himself."_

_ "What about us?! What about me?!" I sobbed. I couldn't process it. I didn't understand... Michonne pulled me close to her, letting me cry into her shirt._

_ "Shhhh..." She soothed. _

We had remained in that cabin after all this time. I shook my head vigorously, trying to clear those negative thoughts. Stop it... I told myself.

"Carl?" Someone mumbled from behind me. Daryl stood up from his section of the floor. "Bad dream?" He asked. I merely nodded in response. "Your dad?" I nodded again, slowly. He sighed and shook his head.

Then, he perked up. "Hey, I was thinking, what if we did go and find Terminus? I mean, we've been on the run for so long." He asked in his usual gruff voice.

The question caught me by surprise. I hadn't even thought about that place. But really, what are the odds its still there after all this time? As if he read my thoughts, Daryl said, "It's still around. Ya know that old radio over there?" He gestured behind him, to the desk. "I fixed it up. They still sending radio calls out. We should go, ya know. See if anyone from the prisons there."

I sighed slightly. I had stopped believing in survivors after Daryl. It's been so long since the governor came, since we fought. I had forgotten, that's the reason I'm here.

"Well, don't leave me out of this decision." Michonne called from her bed in the corner. She swung her legs out and yawned, stretching her limbs and standing up. "I think we should. It's our best shot."

"Yea," Daryl agreed. "Whadda you say, Carl?" I ignored the obvious pun. What if Terminus isn't as great as we think? I feel like I'm being too negative about this, but after the prison, I haven't been able to call anywhere home for a while. But, despite my doubts, I nodded in agreement. We were all so tired, and this place wasn't going to support us much longer, so why not?

"Great," Michonne said with a sleepy smile. "Good. Night!" With that, she dragged herself back to bed. Daryl nodded in good night and returned to his little area too. I might as well try to sleep again, right? I didn't think I would sleep.

I was right.

I stayed up all night, tossing and turning. Now I was beginning to regret my decision. What if its a joke? A big prank being pulled by some moron? What if the maps lined up along the train tracks lead us straight to the zombie hive? Plus, we didn't even have enough supplies to make it to Terminus. We would starve. We were a good 7 miles away from it. And the whole, "those who arrive survive" bullshit was strange. Weren't they afraid someone would attack them? It was just stupid.

* * *

The next morning, we all set out to gather supplies for our trip. I walked over to the well, avoiding weeds that sprung 2 feet off the ground at me. Everything at this little property was overgrown. Blackberry bushes grew bunches of berries and the leaves stuck out in all different directions. Grass was green and yellow and brown, tall and covering every inch of the ground. The well was covered in thick green vines, wrapped around it like a snake. I had just come back from my weekly food run. I basically hunted rabbit and picked fruits and nuts for 5 hours. But, it was the only way to survive.

I was holding my knife in my hand readily, in case a walker lashed out. I peered over the side of the well cautiously. Everything seemed fine. I lowered the small bucket into the dark hole until I heard a satisfying _plop! _and the bucket was submerged in the water. It heard the trickle of water flow into it before easing the bucket up again on the pulley. I then took the plastic water bottles out of my bag and filled them up. I closed my eyes when I was finished. The woods were quiet. I had grown to hate the quiet. It made me think too much.

"Carl?" Michonne called from behind me. I turned around to find her waving something at me. Brightly colored paper was being held in her hand. I smiled as she handed the SpiderMan comic to me. I had made him my favorite superhero. Michonne knows me so well. She patted my back and took the now full water bottles from me.

As I walked back to the cabin, a harsh wind blew threw the field. I pulled my sweater tighter over me. It usually didn't get this cold at this time. It was only mid-afternoon. The sun was being covered by dark grey storm clouds, I noticed. Of course, I thought, rain. Great. Little droplets began to cascade from the sky. Then, white light ripped through the sky. I quickly rushed inside, followed by Daryl and Michonne.

"Dammit." Dary cursed. I frowned and leaned against the wall.

"It's just a little rain." Michonne reasoned, glancing outside the small window. "I think we can handle it. I'm going to collect those blackberries." When she left, Daryl frowned. I sent him a questioning look, unsure why he was upset.

"I was hoping we could start towards Terminus today. But nooo..." He said sarcastically. "It looks like the rain is gonna get heavier. We should leave tomorrow, no matter the weather. Pack your stuff, Carl, we're taking a hike."

I crossed the room to my cot, where my gray backpack lay open and empty. I packed in my extra shirt, a blanket, whatever food I had found outside. But my water bottle wouldn't fit. I rummaged through the pocket of the backpack until I felt something round at the bottom. Out of the bag I pulled out something I thought I would never see again.

An old, worn out, sheriffs hat.

I remember when my father had given it to me. It felt like centuries ago. I realized, then, that this was the only piece of him I had left. He had left me with nothing I could hold dear too. I used to wear it 24/7, and it was almost like it wasn't there. Seeing it now, abandoned at the bottom of a dirty bag, reminded me that he was gone.

I shoved it carelessly back into the bag.

"He could be at Terminus." Daryl spoke up from the window. "We could get an explanation. Maybe."

The front door opened with a creak. In stepped Michonne, who was carrying to handkerchiefs full of blackberries. I immediately rushed to assist her, ignoring Daryl's comment.

Because honestly, I wasn't sure wether I wanted to see my father again or not.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**560 words ;(**_

_**I'm sorry for that late chapter. I don't really have an excuse. **_

_**I'm sorry for this horrible chapter! **_

* * *

I didn't understand Daryl's logic when it came to weather. Lightning was piercing the sky like a bullet, and rain fell in sheets like shattered glass. And yet, here Michonne, Daryl, and I trudged along down the narrow paths that led along to the train tracks. My boots made dents in the wet mud. The quiet pitter-patter of the rain on the leave made my ears ring. That, and the fact that Daryl was singing 100 year old country music completely off key.

"Daryl, enough! You're gonna attract every walker in a 10 mile radius with that racket." Michonne hissed.

I stifled a laugh as Daryl stopped abruptly. He reached down, scooped up a handful of dark red mud, and chucked it at her. It hit her back with a disgusting splat! and dripped off her katana case. I let out an embarrassing squeak so that I wouldn't laugh harder. Michonne whipped around, two fistfuls of mud in each hand. She threw both handfuls at once, hitting Daryl's face and his stomach. Unfortunately, he had his tongue sticking out.

"You little bastard!" Michonne squeezed the mud out of her dreadlocks before another round of mud hit her stomach. Before long, Daryl and Michonne were in a full on mud war. All I was capable of doing in the battle was avoid flying clumps of dirt and the occasional rock. Both Daryl and Michonne were laughing as we raced down the railroad tracks throwing mud. I guess we never realized how much noise we were making (not me, just our "grown ups").

Suddenly, six walkers approached us from all around. We went back-to-back, weapons aiming at them. Daryl's crossbow sounded with a woosh as he fired an arrow at a overweight corpses head. The one in from of me, a tall, gangly women, swung out its arms and moaned. I shot its forehead, my silencer eliminating the gunshot. Brain and blood splattered out of its head. A head rolled next to me, black and gray eyes half closed and its mouth dangling open with dark flesh. Michonne, clearly. An arrow whizzed past my ear and at a walker stumbled towards me.

"Dammit!" Michonne panted. "Daryl, this is all your fault."

"Well 'scuse me for having fun." I shook my head at their bickering. This is why we can't enjoy ourselves. We continued down the pathway, attempting to wipe mud off their clothes and Daryl spitting it out.

The sun had just begun to set overhead, making the tree leaves create twisted shadows on the train tracks. We had come across another sign, which told us that we were 5 miles away. I sighed. Day one is taking forever. Terminus better be worth it. I tried to make the better of it, I really did. But this walk seemed endless and pointless. Daryl's idea kept worrying me, nagging at the back of my head and telling me to turn back. Terminus was just too good to be true. I mean, radio was practically dead, and the fact that they had signs up all over Georgia was strange. How did they get there? There must be a lot of resources and people to pull off a task that big. The prison only had enough people to go on food runs while other stayed behind to guard.

But I'd rather not remember that.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**2,287 words**_

_**A/N- okay, so this, I hope, will make up for my horrible chapter last time. **_

_**I would like to thank Chandler Riggs because Chandler Riggs. **_

* * *

_**Christina**_

_**"You should talk more often."**_

"Christy..."

"Don't call me that."

My father sighed. "Christina..."

I slammed the plate I was washing down onto the counter.

"What more could you possibly want?!" I was getting extremely annoyed with my father. He expected me to hold the lives of everyone at Terminus on my shoulders. I cooked, cleaned, washed, and played nurse. I was cleaning right now, as I have since 4 a.m. And when I was finished this, I would have to feed the babies. We had two here, a little girl named Judith who had arrived here last year, and Kyle, who was our newest arrival.

"Christina, Bella is taking care of Kyle today. And Carol was planning on taking Judith on a walk. You have a break. But you know what you actually need to do..."

I sighed. "Father!" He hated it when I complained, and he had his hand raised when Carol strutted through the kitchen doors. My father quickly rushed past her. In her arms was a giggling Judith. She was the cutest thing in the universe, and everyone here absolutely adored her. She also saved Tyreese and Carols lives. They wouldn't have been accepted here if "Judy" (as Carol prefers) wasn't with them.

"Hello, Chrissy!" She called cheerily. At the sound of my name, Judy screeched with joy and reached her little hands at me. She technically was a toddler, but she was still learning to speak. She was three now. I pulled off the washing gloves and reached my arms out to carry her. Carol passes the cutie to me and smiles at me.

"She really likes you. I think it's because you remind Judy of her brother."

I glanced up, averting my gaze from Judy as she tried to pull my hair.

"She had a brother?"

Carol nodded sadly. "He's around your age. After the prison, I lost him. I hope he's okay..."

I was the only one who knew the whole story of her previous safe haven. A cruel man known as "the Governer" had attacked them mercilessly, separating the group. To think that Judith had a brother made me sad. It reminded me of my younger brother. He-he's not with us anymore. I forced a smile.

"If he is okay, I'd love to meet him."

I was being genuine. Carols eyes glistened as she relived old memories. "I think he'd like you."

I didn't realize that my wish would come true that same day.

* * *

I was serving dinner for the early birds, who usually slept earlier, when the chaos started. It started when I was giving Franklin his usual oatmeal with raisins and a cup of warm water. I heard a bang from inside the main building. Wiping my hands on my apron, I calmed Frank down and rushed inside.

"Delai!" The older woman peeked out from the kitchen. "I'll be right back! Hold down the fort!" She laughed and waved me off.

Once I had reached the main conference room, I saw what all the fuss was about. Standing side by side were three people of different sizes. In size order, to be exact. The first guy was a tall, muscular man with light eyes and a crossbow. The next was a woman with dreadlocks and a katana strapped to her back. The last one was a boy around my age, his gaze averted to the floor. The Terminus group members had all theirs guns pointed at them.

"Who the hell 'er ya?" Christian asked in his thick southern accent, his gun aimed at the biker dude. My father had is shotgun aimed at the boy. He glanced up, meeting my gaze with familiar blue eyes. My platinum colored eyes widened. I turned away from the scene unraveling in front of me and raced to find Carol.

Boy that looks like Judith, plus, boy around my age, it makes sense. I found Judith first. She was chewing an a kids fork, mumbling to herself.

"Judy?" At the mention of her name, she lifted her icy blue eyes. Okay. Suspicion confirmed. "C'mere, kiddo."

She took my hand and waddled with me back to the newcomers.

As we were about to reach for the door handle, someone rammed into us. I caught Judy before she could fall and put my leg out to steady myself.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just really need to get inside." Carol quickly apologized.

"I believe we came to the same conclusion, then." I gestured to the toddler beside me and we both rushed inside. I handed her over to Carol as she sprinted to the crowd.

**Carol**

The second I burst through the onlookers, my face flushed with relief. Standing there was none other then Daryl, Michonne, and Carl. They all were covered head-to-toe in dirt, sweat, and blood. And both boys desperately needed haircuts.

"Carol...?" Daryl was the first to recover from the shock of seeing their friend.

"Timothy," I told our head of defense. "Put the gun down. I know these people. You can trust them."

I sent him a pleading look and he lowered his gun, still aiming it at their feet.

"Fine, bu' if 'yer friends try anthing funn', Imma blow a bullet through 'em."

When I got the approval, I rushed forward to them. Carl glanced up at me in shock, still processing my existence. I shuffled over to him and smile. I handed Judith to him. At the sight of her older brother, she did a laughing scream and wrapped her little arms around his neck. Carl was laughing with relief cuddling his sister closer.

"H-hey." My voice cracked with emotion. "Good to see your alive."

He threw his arms around me. I hugged him close. But there was one problem. Didn't he escape with his dad...?

Michonne tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Carol." She was biting back a grin. We shared a quick hug.

Next, I went to Daryl. "Ya got room ta spare?" He joked. I punched his arm playfully and laughed. "You know I do. But it's not up to me. It's up to everyone."

Daryl frowned. It didn't mean anything in particular, he frowned about everything.

I stood up on one of the crates lined up against the wall.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat loudly. Only some people quieted down.

"Cut your bullshit!" Daryl shouted from below. The entire room shut up.

"All in favor of having them stay say 'I'."

Three quarters of the room mumbled 'I'.

"It's settled then. Are there any objections?"

Timothy shouted, "They came in through the side door!"

A few mutters of agreement.

"Yes, but no ones hurt." I bent down to Daryl. "You didn't hurt anyone, right?"

He shook his head is mock shock. "I would never!"

I'll take that as a yes.

I hopped off my platform and smiled at them. "Welcome to Terminus."

**_Carl_**

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe this place wouldn't be so horrible. Carol was here. Judy was here, healthy and happy.

"Chrissy!" Carol calls. A girl around my age broke apart from the crowd that had surrounded us. She was an average looking girl, average height and plain clothes. Her hair was blonde with a streak of black, pulled back into a ponytail.

"I was right?" She sounded baffled with herself. Carol laughed. "Yes, you were. Chrissy, meet Daryl, Michonne, and Carl." Her shining platinum eyes lingered on me for a second longer than everyone else. Then she smiled at me. "Your sister really missed you."

I smiled back at her. It was fake, because I didn't trust these people at all. Despite what the adults are telling me.

"Chrissy, why don't you get Carl situated in room 410? Next to Patricia."

She saluted Carol and gestured for me to follow her. I walked behind her as we left the building. She attempted to make small tall with me as we went.

"So..." She began awkwardly. "Do you ever talk?"

I shook my head.

"Dammit." Chrissy cursed. "Okay, we're here." We turned the corner into a outdoor hallway, like a hotel.

"Here we go, room 410." She pulled the key out of the lock and pushed the door open. Inside was a small room, with a full bed, a chest, and some furniture. A dresser, vanity, and desk. Everything was a different shade of blue in here, except the furniture, which was a dark wood. It was really nice.

"I'll let you get settled in. Washroom is at the end of the hallway. Dinners at 7," she gestured to a tiny clock on the desk. "Don't be late. And if you need anything, like video games, let me know." Then she pointed at the dresser. "Clothes are in there. I'll see you at dinner!"

Chrissy closed the door behind her with a thud.

After unpacking my few belongings from my backpack, I went to the washroom. It was empty except for a younger boy and his mother. A picked a stall in the back, and pulled the curtain close behind me. I took of my gross clothes, placing them next to my new, clean ones. Then, I saw a sign dangling from the door.

"This stall is in use. Go away."

I hung it outside the door. I turned on the water, using the soap bar provided to scrub off all the dirt, sweat, and blood caked onto his skin. There was a mini bottle of shampoo on the floor, so I used that to scrub my long hair. The floor was covered in dirt, even though some was going down the drain. I took as long as I wanted, letting the hot water relax me. My skin was turning red. When I finally had enough, I turned off the shower and dried myself of with the towel I brought. I don't remember the last time I had an actual shower. It felt amazing.

By the time I was dressed and ready, it was 7. I grabbed my gun and stuck it into my belt. I got suspicious looks, but no one questioned it.

Once I had reached the courtyard, I was shocked that there were at least 50 people there. And according to Carol, there was more. Chrissy was hustling around serving food and taking orders. When she saw me, she excused herself from the table she was at and walked over to meet me. But I noticed she really limping.

"Hey!" She said cheerily, sitting down across from me. When I didn't respond, she asked, "What can I get you?" and handed me paper and a pen.

I scribbled chesseburger down on the paper and slid it over to her.

"Anything to drink?"

The entire thing worked like a restaurant. I haven't eaten at a restaurant in forever. At the the prison, it was more like, 'you get what you get and you don't get upset' kind of place.

I ordered soda, because I haven't had that in forever either.

I looked away, expecting her to leave, but instead she started to say something. She had her mouth open but no words came out. She changed what she was originally saying and instead said, "How would you like your burger?"

What was Chrissy hiding?

* * *

I was fast asleep at 11 in the morning. It was first time I've slept in five years, and even when I woke up after that I was exhausted. I did feel better, in between the cheeseburger and the sleep. The bed was equally as amazing. I had planned on sleeping in later when I heard a soft knock at my door. I ripped the covers off and groggily opened the door. I was surprised to find Judith standing there giggling.

"Laundwy!" She cried and ran to knock on the next door. I heard someone laugh and peeked into the hallway to find Chrissy there with her arms crossed, smiling and shaking her head and Judy. When she saw me, she waved.

"Good morning. You're up early."

Really? This was early? As if she read my mind, she said,

"My latest is three in the afternoon. Try to top that."

I smiled to myself, and watched as people opened their doors to find an excited Judith. Next to Chrissy were two gray shopping carts, a big one and a little one. After the entire hallway was up, Judith screamed "Laundwy time!"

I grabbed my dirty clothes. I watched as people tossed whites into Judith's cart and colors into Chrissy's. it looked like they were racing. Chrissy was purposely letting Judith beat her. When they passed me, I quickly tossed my clothes into the correct carts. Chrissy called "Nice shot, Carl!" over her shoulder.

Once they reached the end, Judy was the obvious winner. They high fived and Chrissy said, "How are you so fast?"

Judy smiled and clapped her hands together. I've never seen her so happy.

She waddled over to me and exclaimed, "I won, I won!" I laughed at her excitement and turned to Chrissy. Here goes nothing.

"She really looks up to you, ya know that?" My voice was hoarse, clear that I haven't used it lately.

She was taken by surprise.

"Well, she needed her big brother around, that's all. You should talk more often."

And with that, she swooped up Judy and put her on top of the mound of laundry.

"Bye Cawl!" Judy cried, waving at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't posted in a super long time!_**

**_here! _**

**_Carl Grimes_**

"Believe me, she was nice and all, but there was no way I am EVER going to trust her. She's...too nice. But, I guess she's taken good care of you all these years, right? Am I judging her too harshly?" I asked Judith, who was busy coloring. I've decided only two people need to know I'm capable of speech. I was in what was known as the play room, where the only two children here played, and slept. The walls were painted with a cracked pastel green and the floor was covered in an old gray carpet. "Do you like her?"

Judy nodded absentmindedly.

"She's hiding something, I can tell. Maybe their just pretending to be nice until they go behind my back and kill me."

Judy nodded again, busy coloring a dragon pink and green. I sighed. I sat on the floor next to her, knocking over a few wooden blocks.

"Who're ya talking about?" Came a familiar voice from behind. Shit, I thought. She crossed the room slowly, as if walking on thin ice.

"No one..." I responded nonchalantly.

"Look, if we were to stab you in the back, we would've already stabbed you."

Chrissy replied. Her hair was braided down the side, the black streak twisting with the blonde. Today she was wearing a pale pink dress that reached her knees, with no shoes on.

"I just don't trust easy, okay?"

"Why?"

"Chrissy-" she stopped me.

"Christina. I prefer Christina. I hate that name."

"Okay, Christina. It's none of your business why, and please, don't be so nosy. I don't need anymore bullshit then I already have." I spat.

I could hear hurt in her voice as she spoke. "I understand-"

"Understand what?! You don't know anything about me!"

"Listen, I'm saying I understand you don't trust us. And you have a perfectly fine reason." She froze. "And I know a lot more about you then you think." Christina hissed.

"Really? What do you know about me that I don't?!" I stood up, so I was towering over her.

She jumped up, too, but I was still taller then her. "I do know that your too damn stuck in the past to understand the present!"

With that she stormed to the door, but stopped in the doorway.

"I'm trying to save your life, Grimes. You, and everyone else at this hellhole."

Christina ripped the heavy door open with frustration and sprinted away.

I sighed angrily and Judy looked up at me with wide blue eyes.

"Awe yoo okay?" She asked innocently.

I knelt down next to her and forced a smile. "Yea." I picked her up by her hands and swung her around until her laughter became hiccups.

"Yea, I'm just perfect."

**_Christina_**

"I'm trying to save your life Grimes. You, and everyone else at this hellhole."

I sprinted down the hall, to the little shed in the back, and down the ladder, where I was forced to call home. My father had discovered it a while ago, while looking for a place to perform secret tests on early walkers and the living. It used to be an escape route to slaves. This was an old plantation, growing cotton, according to the historian that once walked the halls of terminus. But now, this stone-walled cavern was home to the Rockman's.

"Father?" I called out, my voice echoing the cold stone walls. My voice was shaky after my "disagreement" with Carl. I mean, he doesn't understand. I've kept his sister alive for two years, the least he could do is thank me!

My thoughts were interrupted when my father, dressed in his usual bloody white surgeon coat and rubber gloves, peeked out of the doorway and glanced at me through his glasses. He wasn't wearing his mask, though, which led me to believe that he was performing an experiment on someone who should be upstairs eating lunch with the rest of us.

"Hello, Christina." He mumbled, turning back to Byla Sue, a pregnant women. Well, she was pregnant. My father had cut the belly out of her and was examining her organs as the infection spread through her. Her once wavy red hair was now flat and matching the blood surrounding her in a pool. I swallowed back bile and stepped into my fathers lab.

"Who's next on the list?" My voice shook. The test subjects he selected for experiments weren't random, they were listed in alphabetical order on the wall.

"Hm..." My father glanced up from his microscope at the list, taped to the wall sloppily. "Well, that's all our B's..."

Let me get something straight, I hate these experiments. There was no way in hell would I ever support what he did to those innocent people, but I was afraid to speak up.

That's what my mother did, and she's no longer with us.

"What about.." I thought up in excuse to save another person.

"No, no, no." My father disposed of into the fire pit and peeled off his gloves. "Send me Carl Grimes." I swallowed a lump in my throat.

Stall...

"You shouldn't!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself.

"Excuse me?" He turned to me, black eyes shining with an unspoken threat.

"I-I mean...don't you think it's too suspicious to kill off another person so soon? And, I mean, he's pretty new..." I stammered.

My father sighed. "I suppose."

I passed the lab to my bedroom, a fairly large room tucked away in the corner of the "catacombs", as I always called them. Once I was sure my father had gone upstairs for his evening visit to our mini bar, I turned on my stereo to the highest volume and blasted rock music that shook the furniture. I fell back into my bed lazily and closed my eyes. I felt strange. Like I was fighting something.

_Oh, Christina_. A little voice in my head whispered, mocking me.

I jumped up from my bed and glanced in the cracked mirror on the dark vanity across from me.

But then I saw the women in the reflection of my mirror.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 4_**

**_1,139 words. _**

**_At last, a chapter! I hope this makes up for my absence. One word. Finals. _**

* * *

**_Christina Rockman_**

**_"You're not the only ones with daddy issues."_**

"Speak."

Being the caring person I was, I had been the one to apologize first. After my episode last night, the voices told me that I should apologize. My father said that my Schizophrenia is getting worse, that I'm having more hallucinations, and the voices in my head aren't real. Honestly, I don't like to think of myself as crazy. I'm not.

Sort of.

I like to think that my good conscience is the voices. They tell me to be nice, apologize, smile more. I...as in Christina Rock...am just a horrible person, so the voices are just little bits of my good conscience trying to seep there way into my head.

It gives me a headache.

That, and the ADD. It's all from my mothers side, except the crazy part. That's my father.

"Christina. Holy shit." Carl sighed. I had literally followed him around all day (don't judge-blame it on the crazy). I wanted him to know I was sorry for snapping at him, but he didn't want to acknowledge my existence until lunch. I understand I'm annoying, but its too late to stop now.

"I just want an answer or something. Please?" I gave him my best puppy eyes, which I had mastered. "Please?"

"I'll consider it.." He breathed. "If you explains to me what you meant by saving us."

I froze. I fucked up. "Umm...did I say that? I-probably-"

Normally, I'd have a panic attack. But I didn't because, if my stuttering wasn't suspicions, that would be.

"Rockman. Talk." I winced when he called me by my last name.

"Okay. My dad...he's psycho. I mean, literally nuts. He performs these experiments on the people here. Testing the virus while its spreading through someone's body. Seeing if one limb could survive. That nasty stuff. Well, he has this list. It's in alphabetical order, naming everyone here from A to Z. He's been going off this list for a year, and the last B just died."

"So...?" He listened intently.

"It goes by first names. Meaning you're next. I stalled once for you, last night, but I don't know if I could do it again. My dad is pretty serious about his work. By saving you guys, I mean killing him or running away. If we kill him, it's done for good. But that's difficult."

"How?" I was surprised how well he was absorbing this new information. Suddenly a little voice whispered _he's still waiting.._

"We live underground. It's difficult to get in, with a trapdoor, in a shed, on the other side of Terminus. I swear, the trapdoor is only 2 feet by 3 feet. Getting someone experienced down there would be hard, especially because he's always there and only I come down here. And I-I don't have the guts to kill him myself. I've tried poisoning his beer, but he always figured out if something's wrong with his drink. I've stuffed sleeping pills in his food, too. It doesn't effect him. The only other time to kill him is when he's walking from his lab to the courtyard. That's another problem. Dead leaves. The ground there is covered in them. Also, no hiding spots."

I frowned looking at my converse. I could feel his stare on me.

"In order. Why did you agree to tell me this?"

"I needed help to save everyone. I couldn't do it alone." The real reason was because I wanted to escape too. Escape the tests. And the screams.

Carl continued onto his next questions. "Why did you stall for me? I've been nothing but mean to you. And you're always nice to me."

"I didn't want anymore deaths. When I try to sleep, I hear them screaming..." I looked up from my shoes. The real reason was because you are a good person with good intentions and a family with friends and ambitions.

"Why do you live underground? Are you hiding something?"

I sighed. "Yes. Didn't I just explain what he's hiding? Also, we live underground so that no one hears him."

"Have any experiments benefited him? At all?" Carl narrowed his eyes at me, searching to see if I was lying.

"No."

He sighed. "Why did you save me?"

I froze, not expecting the question. Why did I save him? I thought up an excuse. "No more people die, right? Plus, you have a younger sister to watch out for. And friends you came here with. And a chance of surviving this."

"Who did he test besides me, then?"

"Me." I said quietly, looking away. Maybe, if I blinked, I would miss the softness that appeared in his eyes. Maybe. Because the softness was gone when he blinked. He only nodded. "Okay."

I was slightly hurt, but honestly, he had no reason to trust me. I was a stranger to him. "Anymore questions?"

"Yeah. Why do you stay down there if you hate your dad so much?"

"None of your business." I said sternly. Because my dad would kill if he found out I told someone about my sanity problems.

"All right, all right. That's fair. You're not the only ones with daddy issues."

"What happened to you?" I didn't want to push him, but I was curious.

"My dad abandoned me. When I was 14. Our home was destroyed and he just...gave up and left."

"I'm not saying sorry, just because that's his own fault and not yours or mine." I mumbled, focusing on Judith as she hobbled toward me. Carl hasn't said anything, which is making me worry that I said something wrong. But suddenly, he turned to me. "You're right. Thanks." He looked over at his baby sister, who was seated nicely on my lap.

"Judy, wanna sit on your big brothers lap?" She did that weird giggle scream and reached out for Carl. I lifted her up over the table and into Carl's arms.

"Well, I gotta go. If you need me, I'll be cleaning the kitchen." I stood up, brushing off invisible dirt.

"And Carl?"

"Yea?"

"Don't tell anyone. Yet."

As I walked to the the kitchen, I heard him call my name.

"Yes, your highness?"

He smiled slightly. "Apology accepted."

I walked into the kitchen with Carol standing there, watching me grin as I worked.

"What's got you so happy?" She asked, throwing a dishrag at me that landed on my shoulder.

"I just got weight off my chest, that's all."

"Uh-huh. Are you flirting with Carl?"

I laughed, which was very fake sounding, but passes with Carol fine. "Nah. Just wanted to see if he'd speak."

She nodded. "I'm worried about him." She glanced at him through the door way. He was holding Judith on knee and shanking it, like the horsey thing my mom use to do to me.

"Christy, get back to work." Carol laughed, throwing a duster at my face.


	6. The Dreaded Return

**Hi everyone. **

**I'm super ashamed. I have all thaws awesome comments and what do I do?**

**I don't update. **

**What's the reason? Wattpad.**

**My friend forced me to make an account and stuff, and I surprisingly like it better on that. **

**Anyway, updates will come (a lot).**

**And if youre on Wattpad, check out my story "Scream Silently"!**

**Love yaaaaaaaa **

**Charliee **


End file.
